Recently, a blind is installed at a glass of a vehicle so as to selectively perform sun shielding. Such a blind may be installed at a general door glass or a roof glass of a sun roof formed at a roof of the vehicle.
There are several types of blinds, and blinds can be largely classified into a blind using a roller and a fabric as a cloth for a blind and a blind that is opened/closed using a blind panel. When the double roller and the fabric are used, two methods, i.e., one thereof is to perform sun shielding by providing a roller rolling the fabric at one side of the glass and pulling the fabric toward the other side of the glass, and the other one thereof is to perform sun shielding by providing a roller rolling the fabric in the center of the glass and pulling the fabric toward both sides of the glass. In the latter case, the blind that is opened/closed using the blind panel, is called ‘panorama sun roof’ and is mainly used in the sun roof of the vehicle.
However, since the above-described panorama sun roof has a large area, an area to be covered is large. As a result, as the size of a roll blind increases, pressing units are disposed at both sides of the roll blind so as to effectively provide tension to the fabric with a large area. In this case, the structure of the roll blind is complicated, the weight thereof also increases, and manufacturing costs increase.